


Who Had Loved Her The Most

by Megalomaniacal



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Near Death Experiences, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, theon is alive fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal
Summary: “You’ve spent so long fighting just to stay alive. Maybe it’s time to fight for your happiness.”





	Who Had Loved Her The Most

“Theon.” Soft, gentle, breath warm against the skin of his ear. “Theon, are you okay?” The voice cracked. “Please be okay.”

“S-Sansa?” His eyes opened, slowly, and he was vaguely aware of a throbbing pain in his lower abdomen. “I- the Night King- Bran-“

“Sh, Theon. It’s alright.” Her fingers were gentle, delicate as they brushed his curls out of his face. There were tears in her eyes and dripping down her cheeks, he noted. Were they shed for him? Because of him? “Bran- Arya killed the Night King before he could kill him. He’s alive. Because of you, Theon. Because you protected him.” She caressed his cheek, a sad little smile on her lips. She wasn’t wearing her normal clothes, rather, she was dressed in a silk nightgown, and he realized it was night time. There was a pillow on the floor beside her chair, and a blanket draped over the back of it. “The battle is over. We won.”

“Have- were you sleeping here?”

There was a tinge of pink on her cheeks. “Every night. The maester was sure you would die, said it was a fatal wound, and the blood loss besides... but here you are. You- you’ve opened your eyes. You’re so strong Theon. So strong.” 

“How did I live?” 

“You wanted to. You fought. Even if you were unconscious and didn’t realize it. You fought.” She continued to gently stroke his cheek, gazing down at him with nothing but warmth and affection and a bit of sadness in her expression. “You’ve spent so long fighting just to stay alive. Maybe it’s time to fight for your happiness.” 

“What?” Theon furrowed his brows. “I- there’s no time. We still have Cersei. I don’t need to be happy, I- I don’t deserve-“

Sansa quieted him by leaning down and softly kissing him on the lips. They were chapped, dry, but hers were so soft. She pulled away after just a moment, their eyes locked. 

“I feel safe with you, Theon. You are the only one who understands. The only one who knows what it was like.” She reached down to take hold of his hand, giving it a little squeeze. Her hand was small and warm in his own. “There are more wars to fight. Would it be so selfish to ask you to stay home?” 

“I-“

“Please. I- I constantly fear losing all those who I have left. You are already weak, you have almost died, I fear if you go... if you go...” Her voice cracked. “You have stared death in the face so many times and survived, I cannot bear to imagine you facing it again and not making it through.”

“Sansa...” His eyes were wet, full of tears as well. “I cannot just lie still while others fight.”

“You have already fought. You have spent your whole life fighting, Theon, please. If not for yourself, then for me. I need you. You are the only person who I feel safe with.”

Her hair was tangled, he noticed. She always took such good care of her hair, and yet... had she really spent so many long nights by his side, knowing he would most likely die? 

“I thought you were dead. Now I have you back. Please do not run off to die again.”

He couldn’t look away from her side eyes, from the grief he saw swirling within them, and he found himself nodding. 

“I- Bran and Arya told me what you did. Do not do anything so stupid as that again. Running at the Night King-“ She laughed weakly, shaking her head. “Did you not think of those you’d leave behind? People care for you Theon. I care for you.”

“Sansa...”

“I know I have said it, but you feel safe, Theon, you feel like home. I spent what could have been my last night alive with you.” She pulled away, standing up. “I’ve not slept in a bed in days, may I...?”

“Of course.” He nodded, moving to scoot over but wincing as a sharp pain ran through him. She motioned for him to be still, lifting up the covers and sliding under them on his good side. She rested her head atop his bare shoulder, and she seemed to relax with his arm wrapped around her middle. 

“I have already lost so many. Lady, Father, Mother, Robb, Rickon... I need you to grow old. You, Jon, Arya and Bran. I know Jon will go on to fight no matter what, as will Arya, and Bran is the three-eyed raven... you are the best hope I have. If you had died- if-“

“I didn’t.” He interrupted softly, reaching slowly to wipe the tears from her cheeks. “I’ll stay here, with you. At Winterfell. At our home.”

“I am the Lady of Winterfell still. I only wish...” She trailed off. 

“What do you wish?”

“I wish you could be my Lord. Greyjoy or Stark, the north is your home. You belong here. You belong by my side. No one understands us in the way we understand each other. No one can and no one ever will.” 

“We- Sansa, we couldn’t- I could never-“

“We could rule Winterfell together. With Jon as our King in the North, and Daenerys the Queen in the South.”

“I- you need heirs, Sansa.” He said quietly, shamefully, closing his eyes. “I cannot give you them.”

She scoffed. “Heirs? Theon, I- I would be happy if I never had to have sex again. All it has ever been for me is pain. And children... I always dreamed of being a mother, when I was younger, but no longer. To carry a child sounds like a nightmare. I do not need a child, Theon. I need you.”

“Me...”

“You.” She repeated, softly running her fingertips over his chest. “Not some fancy lord who will give me riches and children. You. You make me feel safe like no other. You feel like home.” 

“I- Sansa...” His heart was racing. He’d dreamed of it, as a child, of marrying Sansa Stark. He’d longed to kiss her for many years. His heart often yearned for her, but he never thought...

“Ask me, Theon. Please. If you feel the same, ask me.” She looked up at him and he looked back down at her. 

He was silent for a moment, piecing together what she meant, before she spoke. “I would like to be your lord, Lady Sansa. If you would have me. Will you marry me?” 

The smile on her face was not forced, not small and sad, but genuine, and her cheeks flushed pink. She looked innocent again, as if she hadn’t lived through all seven hells. 

“Yes, of course. I’d be honored to be Lady Greyjoy of Winterfell.”


End file.
